Video streaming is a form of data streaming that refers to the process of delivering video over a network. A video file is selected from a menu of video files stored on a remote server. The content is delivered to, and viewed through, a media player while a video buffer stores and presents the information; the video file resides on a remote server for viewing although it can be downloaded directly onto the user's computer for viewing. Streaming video is often used to refer to an availability of video-on-demand, but it can also mean a video broadcast in real time as an event unfolds. Video streaming enables the real time or on-demand distribution of audio, video and multimedia over the network including the Internet. Data streaming can be applied to any kind of digital data including multimedia files (e.g., video, song or audio book, etc.) or ordinary data (e.g., text or image, etc.).